diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuki Onodera
WIP This article is property of Cuddlesilver. Therefore, do not edit this article in any way unless given direct permission from the owner. Thank you. Appearance Kazuki is a rather cute girl, slim and a bit short standing at 5'3". Her rosy pink hair is down to her calves. She has alabaster skin and slightly pointed ears. She has a bit of a short mouth and slim red eyes, her eyebrows naturally point slightly downward giving her a bit of an irritated look. The bangs of her hair are toward the middle bit swoop slightly to the right in a messy manor. She has two side ponytails on either side of her head that are help up by black bat-shaped holders. She wears mainly sky blue and black clothing and can only walk in slight heels (if there are heels at all). Personality She is nonchalant and sarcastic. She's more of a realist than anything else. She sees what's in front of her and is proud of that. She holds grudges rather easily and goes to unbelieveible measures to get revenge, some of the things she does, she can't do if not in a state of anger. This is something that rarely helps her because she isn't very strong, though she can set traps very well, or use weapons, she's pretty useless when it comes to fighting without an item. She's very in touch with electronics. This was shown when she hacked Shu's phone and turned the music all the way up when he was asleep, she did this because he didn't help her up when she fell in front of the couch where he was sleeping. History Kazuki was once a proud older sister of an androgynous sibling. They lived in a backlot near a castle that had ignorant riches who's children would boast at them. Eventually, they got tired of it and snuck into the castle at night and slept in the closed off basement for a while. One night, they were discovered by the adults who were doing some storage renovation. They moved them back out into the backlot and slammed the door. Kazuki and her sibling lit the back of the castle on fire and ran, her sibling fell and died when she didn't notice but she soon turned around to see that he was not there and spotted the dead body. She became angry after this still being unsure if the people from the castle were alive or not. A year later, she was still getting over her siblings death and was in an angry state of mind, she had a run-in with Karlheinz that became a fight very soon. She was killed and turned into a bat demon once she was cursed. That is (and will always be) her biggest regret. Many years later, she made her way to the Sakamaki household while wondering around a forest, she smelled a familiar scent and made her way in through a window. She had been trapped by Reiji because she was in bat form at the time and seemed like another pest that had wondered into the house. She was unable to get out and soon became comfortable with the brothers. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Original Characters